Jessica Straus
Jessica Suzanne Straus is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Blue in Wolf's Rain and Gidget in Eureka Seven. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Angang, Eva, Root 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Big Panda (????) - Chi Chi *The Snow Queen (2013) - Gerda Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Girl (ep9), Purple Thorn (ep11) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Empress Tianzi/Jiang Lihua, Zhou Xianglin, Additional Voices *Duel Masters (2005) - Betty *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Gidget, Clothing Store Clerk (ep5), Girl (ep13) *Fafner (2006) - Tsubaki Minashiro *Gad Guard (2004) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Narita Akane (ep19), Additional Voices *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (2005) - Ikuyo Suzuki *I'm Gonna Be An Angel! (2001-2004) - Mama, Young Natsumi, Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Moukaku, Additional Voices *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Sora Jonouchi (ep17) *Little Witch Academia (2017) - Daryl Cavendish (ep19) *MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance (2006) - Female Student A (ep1), Female Student B (ep1), Ginta's Mother, Merchant C (ep4) *Magical Meow Meow Taruto (2005) - Taruto *Monster (2009-2010) - Izzy, Martin's Mother (ep33), Milos, Prostitute (ep34), Turkish Prostitute, Woman (ep51) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Afar *Paradise kiss (2006-2007) - Mikako Kouda *Persona 4: The Animation (2012-2013) - Hanako Otani, Saki Konishi *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Tsubaki Oribe *Sailor Moon (2014) - Twin Youma (ep21) *Someday's Dreamers (2004) - Takako (ep12) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2004) - Keika (ep23), King Kou's Daughter (ep22), Sairin (ep27) *Witch Hunter Robin (2004) - Hitomi (ep19) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Blue 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2005) - Deunan Knute *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Gidget 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Katherine (ep7), Yukiko (ep9) *Dangaizer 3 (2002) - Cindy Shahani *FLCL (2003) - Junko Miyaji, Secretary (ep3), Additional Voices *Mazinkaizer SKL (2011) - Aira Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Additional Mui Lines, Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Princess: Palace Pets (2014) - Seashell 'Video Games' *Blade Runner (1997) - Answering Machine, Female Announcer *Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun (1999) - EVA *Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun: Firestorm (2000) - EVA *Darksiders (2010) - Additional Voices *Darksiders II (2012) - Lilith *Diablo II (2000) - Amazon *Diablo II: Lord of Destruction (2001) - Amazon *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Lilith *Disaster: Day of Crisis (2008) - Lisa Hewitt *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Alexandria Hypatia, Grim Alex *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Polly, Supervisor White *Field Commander (2006) - Alacrity, Diamond *Hearthstone: Knights of the Frozen Throne (2017) - Blood-Queen Lana'thel, Keening Banshee, Shadow Ascendant *Heroes of the Storm (2017) - Cassia *InFamous (2009) - Sasha *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Star Sapphire *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Kasai (2005) - Twins *Supreme Commander (2007) - Aeon Crusader Rhiza *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance (2007) - Aeon Crusader Rhiza *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Automated Voice *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Slipstream *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Axis Pheydra, Elyona the Evoker, Kuralak the Defiler, Osun Female, Rayna Darkspeaker *World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (2010) - High Priestess Lorthuna *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (2009) - Blood-Queen Lana'thel, Freya 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Last Recode (2017) - Pi *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Pi *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Pi, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Pi, Additional Voices *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Krusche Elendia *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Krusche Elendia, Teppo *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Julius Emery, Shamir RaviRavi/Red Rum *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny (2006) - Noin *Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm (2007) - Nell Ellis, Annastra "Anna" Servatika *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Tracy *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Rifa *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (2007) - Lisa, Succubus *Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (2007) - Annette *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Female Computer *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Hiroko Hagakure *Demon Gaze II (2017) - Additional Voices *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008) - Sapphire Rhodonite *Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates (2008) - Aleria, Tilika Tawantyn *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Beach Girl C *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Grandia III (2006) - Dahna *Killer Is Dead (2013) - Dolly, Scarlett *Klonoa (2009) - Chieftess, Lephise, Pamela *Onechanbara ZII: Chaos (2015) - Evange, Sayaka *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Hanako Otani, Saki Konishi *Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny (2011) - Child (Girl), Sonja *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Daughter *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Plum Spaniel/'Cherry Cocker' *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Inahime *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Hanako Otani, Saki Konishi *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Kaga *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters (2007) - Nereid, Young Layna *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Reliable Leader *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: The Last Hope (2009) - Myura Tionysus *Street Fighter V (2016) - Juri *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Juri *Suikoden IV (2005) - Katarina *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Juri *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Fodra Queen, Additional Voices *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Muzét *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Muzét *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Irina Reinford *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Chloe Nichols, Isabella Vazquez, Kanae Tsuji, Maria Estrada *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Inahime *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Inahime Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (114) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (83) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2019. Category:American Voice Actors